This invention relates to a clamping rim of a musical drum, and more particularly to a reinforced clamping rim.
A drum's percussional tone ensures when its drumhead is beaten. A particular percussional tone is derived by maintaining a certain tension in the drumhead. This tension is achieved when the drumhead is stretched over the upper brim of the drum body and clamped under a rim. Clamping screws pass through the rim and screw into threaded receptacles mounted on the side of the drum body. When the clamping screws are tightened, the rim clamps the drumhead down, stretching it across the drum body.
The conventionally designed drum rim comprises a metal lip which fits over the brim of the drum body. Disposed on the outer edge of this lip is a plurality of tabs. In the center of each tab is a hole through which a clamping screw passes. These clamping screws then screw into threaded receptacles mounted on the side of the drum body. The tightening of the clamping screws, then, exerts a pressure on the drum rim which stretches the drumhead over the brim of the drum body. However, because the structure of the drum rim comprises this plurality of tabs protruding from the metal lip, it is easily deformed by the pressure exerted by the tightening of the clamping screws. This deformation of the drum rim in turn affects the tension maintained across the drumhead causing aberration in the percussional tone.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.